


Buying a drink

by Negev_go_brrr



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negev_go_brrr/pseuds/Negev_go_brrr
Summary: Lisa buys a drink from the cafeteria after band practice.
Kudos: 12





	Buying a drink

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test, I just wanted to try this out a bit

Lisa walks into the cafeteria after band practice. She goes to the counter and tells the cashier "A cup of hot chocolate, please." After getting her drink and paying, she goes home.

She takes a sip as she walks under the sunset.


End file.
